bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaijou Hoshizora
Gaijou Hoshizora (星空・凱情 Hoshizora Gaijō lit Victory Passion of Starlight) is a powerful being who settles in Amanogawa City after suffering a nasty case of amnesia. She is called the "crisis from the sky" (空から来た厄災, Sora kara kita yakusai, Disaster which came from the sky) by others, for unknown reasons. What should be noted that although Gaijou appears feminine its gender is ambiguous at best as it is an extra-terrestrial lifeform—though for simplicity, she is referred to with female pronouns; while there have been hints toward Gaijou's sex in both directions, nothing definitive has been presented. She is considered a dark god by early mankind; while she was not actually the evil god of Zoroastrianism, her experiences in her past turned her into All the World's Evils. Appearance Gaijou has long blonde hair and blue eyes, with frayed bangs that are somewhat messy in appearance. Her hair is subtly splayed out in all directions at the ends, reaching down to her waist; several large clumps of hair stick out, some curling away horizontally. Her bangs frame her face, though they have two 'layers', with the behind layers falling to rest upon her chest. There are a few locks of hair kept in the middle of her forehead, there is a slim curled forelock of hair at the top of her head. Gaijou's skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like she's made of porcelain; her facial features are very child-like. She also has heat radiators and various sensors on each side of her head; these appear as her hair accessories. For attire, Gaijou wears a dress that resembles a cross between an apron and a sweater, with loose sleeves and a frilly bodice. Inside, her inner suit has an upper garment that is designed to look like a tube top. Gender Gaijou is presented as having an ambiguous sex, and although hints are given to identify the gender, nothing has ever stated it exactly. It is important to note that Gaijou refers to himself/herself with male pronouns; and Gai and his friends, with the exception of Kagirinai Nagareboshi, do the same. Also, Kazuma, as the Soul King, refers to Gaijou as "my child", never referring something more specific as "son" or "daughter". For simplicity's sake, all information regarding Gaijou on this article refers to him/her with female pronouns. Personality and Traits While seemingly quiet, Gaijou is rather snappish and can be quite the cynic; though over time, her personality has become calmer, mature, and philosophical. She often acts in a fashion which would best be described as being that of the reluctant hero; this is due to Gaijou not viewing herself as a leader type, being a mere warrior, often leaving leadership decisions to others. She is also level-headed when it comes to fighting. Even in disastrous situations, she does not seem to lose her cool and can think of a strategy. In conversation, on the rare times that she participates in it, Gaijou has extreme difficulty reading the atmosphere in situations and usually just speaks out what comes to mind in her usual deadpan tone, sometimes making others surprised at her actions. Gaijou often misinterprets what others say and takes some things literally; this usually results in others becoming briefly alienated and Gaijou feeling ashamed for her horrible social skills, which she constantly attempts to improve so that she can feel the same as everyone else. She is also able to forgive easily. Gaijou generally attempts to keep her cool under most circumstances, and no matter what her enemies ever do to her, she can sometimes come up with a retort to it of questionable quality. Gaijou can seem at times to be uncaring or even callous, but actually has a very strong sense of justice and prefers to fight fairly; though she is not afraid to take the law into her own hands. With a devil-may-care attitude in terms of recklessness, she can be rightfully selfish on occasion, but is selfless enough to do what's right. Throughout the series, Gaijou is presented as the type to not just let things happen, to twiddle her thumbs and wait when there's something about herself she doesn't comprehend. She constantly rebels against what he's told is her "place" and is a strongly independent individual. On the other hand, Gaijou tends to be ironically melancholy and stoic, solemn and distracted, especially as she comes to realize the truth about herself, and in other points when she's confused and lost. Gaijou is also a dishonest wildcard and a whimsical individual who, although knowing the basics of the modern era, does not seem to know about social norms. She has little regard for most beings, seeing them for their flaws, with her friends being some of the few exceptions. She also believes that she has the right to get whatever she wants and vehemently detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for her. However, she can become cunning, ruthless, and pragmatic if the situation requires. She will go to any length to ensure that she comes out the victor in anything that interests her, even going as far as to demand "a second round" constantly. Despite this, she is slothful and childish, due to the nature of her upbringing; and she knows nothing of the world or how to interact with others, being likened to an "internet troll". However, Gaijou does indeed have a darker side; she dislikes her friends close to others, showing signs of extreme clinginess, masking her darker side that is of a ruthless and cold woman who has little if any problem in using others for her ends, and will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths. However, underneath all of this, what Gaijou values the most of all is love, being fixated on receiving romantic and unconditional love. Once she receives even a small amount of attention, she makes damn sure that she can keep the attention of the person who gave her such a thing; to the point of being obsessive and clingy. If it weren't for the fact that she can dish out for worse, one could say that love makes Gaijou masochistic. She additionally enjoys fighting, shown when she sometimes doesn't fight at her full potential so she can toy with her opponent or make a fight last longer. At times, Gaijou gets bored with fighting weak opponents and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who will give her a challenge. Even so, Gaijou can incredibly flippant, casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of opponents, and she generally enjoys rubbing people the wrong way. Gaijou can be serious when the situation calls for it, but she still maintains a fairly laid-back demeanor during such situations and is never without a witty taunt or comeback. It is amusing to note that even though Gaijou does mature as time goes by, but never really loses her attitude. Even despite her seriousness, she does show off as, on several occasions, she performs exaggerated and over-the-top moves. History Gaijou was originally created as the finest and most powerful of a series of synthetic warriors that could copy abilities of others, more than four thousand years prior to the series by an ancient civilization of aliens, with the purpose of aiding them in conquering the ancient world. During her brief time yet meaningful with this ancient civilization of aliens, Gaijou had managed to acquire immense amounts of data on combat and the weaponry of that age, using it to become transcendental. With her creation however, the aliens had become so powerful that they caught the attention of a supposed 'god', who transported the entire race and warrior army into an alternate dimension, supposedly to be never seen again. Gaijou however, somehow managed to escape imprisonment, being the only one from the group to do so. As the aliens faded into legend, history came to regard Gaijou as the one who destroyed that civilization, and Gaijou was lost in space. Approximately two thousand years before the main events of the story, Gaijou's first form landed on the planet, having traveled through space on a meteor. The impact created a giant wound on the surface that would come to be known as Amanogawa City by the current timeline. This beast emerged from the crater and approached the original race using its mimic abilities to destroy them. Those who were taken victim were infected with the beast's cells and mutated into monsters. The beast would take the form of the fallen beings, and so get close enough to destroy their loved ones. The beast destroyed most of the original civilization. Their descendants, the humans, hid from the beast while the original race were nearly wiped out, wherein the few originators who survived banded together to defeat the beast and quarantined it inside the crater where it would lie dormant for thousands of years. Despite their victory over the "Calamity from the Skies"' the original civilization was lost, and their numbers dwindled down to almost nothing while humans spread over the world. As time wore on humanity forgot about these events; as the beast slowly regressed into its current form; the Gaijou Hoshizora seen currently. After this, she slowly intermingled with society once more—ancient, however. She lived peacefully, until one day, she used her fantastic powers in public by accident when attempting to save a young girl in a robbery, and she was accused of being a witch. Because of this, she forced to reveal her true form—leading the villages to label her as the source of all evil in the world, leading her to be tortured and sacrificed in the following rituals. The villagers believed that from the moment humans are born, there is evil in them. Since it was impossible to be freed from malice just through clean, righteous living, the only way to realize the true goodness of human beings was to force all the evils of the world onto one person and blame her as the true source of any human evil. If one person embodies all the evils of the world, the rest of the people cannot be evil, no matter what; this was the foolish logic they loved. So they continuously tortured her until she went insane. They captured her, beat her, carved every word that cursed mankind onto her body, forced every sin imaginable upon her, took out bits and pieces of her slowly, defiled her mind with absolute evil, and held her responsible for all of it in the world. They would not allow her to die until she succumbed to old age. She had a curse put on her as a result, one made of the great evil that she was to represent. She was shocked at first at the senselessness of it at all. Eventually she started wondering who it was she should hate. However, Gaijou herself only felt anger and hatred towards the world and the people that mercilessly executed her. Her forced sacrifice eased the confused minds of her people, which despite being unintentional, made her something resembling heroic. She only despised mankind of her own accord during the first few years, but after that, the hate became a natural function for her rather than an emotion; hate was the state she was always in, so it was only natural for her to continue hating everything without any other reason. By that time, she forgave and tolerated humanity for whatever sins they may cause while hating them. The world is worth hating. The imbalances were evened out by her hatred, so the people could be absolved of all guilt and live freely. But that kind of "forgiveness" is also the same type that validates any evils that humans may perform. Yet as the time passed by and she saw many rises and fall of generations, she realized that while she still hated humans for what they did, she still loved the world. Of course, the people that put her up there, her family, her loved ones, the people she hated, died long before she did. The village changed over the generations, expanding, declining; people reviled her, people feared her, people scorned her, and yet they revered her as the sign of their salvation. But she could do nothing but hate, since that was the only thing she could communicate to the world. In the end, she accepted her role for humanity, even if it meant to be the blame for their wrongdoings. A helpless sacrifice—a retired beast—that transformed into exactly what they wanted, that was determined to be and came to represent all evils of the world. And thus, hated by everyone and losing herself, the current Gaijou Hoshizora eventually returned to life after three days, leaving unbeknownst to anyone to retreat into the edges of the world to live peacefully; only rising to the occasion in that she would be needed to protect this world once more; not as a sacrifice this time, but as a defender of mankind. Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Obviously, the art of hand-to-hand combat is not Gaijou's forte—being a sword girl and all—but notably, she at least has a fair amount of skill in the area. Her incredible skill in the art is drastically enhanced by her inherent immense strength, giving her the ability to unleash devastating blows with ease. Noticeably, Gaijou's favoured manner of close combat is by using powerful kicks to devastate her foes; Gaijou's fighting style is freestyle and improvised; it follows no particular code of honor at all, and so if necessary, she will actually attack women, hit below the belt, attack even if her opponents have their backs turned on her or are otherwise unprepared or unsuspecting, use opponents as human shields or even bite her opponents. While fighting, Gaijou can also think on the spot, and come up with creative counterattacks against her enemies. Most of Gaijou's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Gaijou's strength originates from her psychic powers and relies heavily on their execution. By using her psychic powers in conjuring with her moves, Gaijou can create unique and dynamic attacks that deal destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Her fighting style is mostly based on breakdancing -it's something only her mind could come up with - taking bits and pieces from all forms of martial arts and making up the rest as she fights her opponents, make her a force to be reckoned with although it resembles capoeira. Gaijou also has a tendency to parry attacks with the crevice within her high heels; her moves become increasingly erratic and unique as her opponents are more powerful. The strikes come from the outside to the inside, the swinging arms changing direction using the elbow as the fulcrum to strike from impossible directions. She can easily strike the back of the head from a very close distance completely unbeknownst to the target. With her fighting style, she is capable of dealing a blow to the temple that would crush a man's skull. *'Avalark Ryūsei Ken' (アヴァラーク流星拳, Avalark Meteor Fist): Her signature technique; taught to her by Gai Nagareboshi; Gaijou changes the passion of her courage into light that surges in her firsts; this expands outwards in the form of light that surround her fists, becoming visible through the sheer amount of energy there is, which intensify exponentially to the point that it appears that it has taken upon the form of a phoenix's head. The high concentration of light produces a sound that is similar to that of a scream of an eagle's cry. There, she suddenly makes the position of the stars of the phoenix constellation. She then delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place—the punches are shining by her courage, so much so that it appears as if they were miniature meteors, capable of striking the foe over a thousand times a second, and they are capable of attacking the foe over long distances. If Gaijou has a full amount of energy, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Gaijou resemble actual meteors. **'Avalark Suisei Ken' (ペガサス彗星拳, Avalark Comet Fist): A variant of Avalark Ryūsei Ken; Gaijou concentrates the force of a hundred meteors in her fist, manifesting a comet of immense power; and there, she throws herself against the opponent before swinging her fist forwards, releasing the comet in the form of an enormous pulsating and highly powerful sphere of energy that also has the likeness of a comet, blasting her foe with extreme force. Avalark Suisei Ken has the potential to deal overwhelming damage; as it reacts with the energy generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact. Despite it's tremendous power, Gaijou rarely, if ever utilizes Avalark Suisei Ken, saving it for times of extreme hardship and despair. ***'Avalark Ryūsei Ken Kiseki' (アヴァラーク流星拳奇跡, Avalark Meteor Fist: Miracle): Avalark Ryūsei Ken Kiseki is a divine-powered version of the regular Avalark Ryūsei Ken; undergoing the normal movements for the technique, Gaijou delivers a series of incredibly powerful and fierce punches, with her fists moving so fast that they reach the speed of light, appearing as miniature meteors. The punches' power is so gigantic that they release an energy similar to the explosion that gave birth to the universe, the Big Bang. Hitting the opponent millions of times, the opponent is helpless to Gaijou's fierce onslaught. Avalark Ryūsei Ken Kiseki focuses solely on overwhelming offense, and it is achieved by combining dark and light elements combined with the other five elements (Fire, wind, thunder, earth, water). What should be noted that the meteors of the technique are a roaring bright orange instead of the regular light blue—this is Gaijou's ultimate technique. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: For one reason or another, Gaijou is naturally skilled with wielding a sword. However, she became fascinated with the art of Japanese swordskills, training herself with her sword and studying in various Japanese swordsmanship abilities and the samurai code, and even going as far as to watch samurai movies; even so, she does not strictly follow the code, only merely utilizing the bushido style of swordsmanship at times—though her style is also noted to be very freestyle and self-taught, preferring an off-hands style that is best suited for her own tastes, relying on a combination of power, strength, and speed, always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings, performing amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade the slashes and strikes of her opponents. Running, jumping, and spinning are all emphasized in her style, allowing Gaijou to move at high speeds and rain strong blows, jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and quick spinning attacks are utilized from all angles, either from ground or air, appearing like a blur to her opponents, attacking from all directions—the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. As evidenced, her style is truly aggressive, discarding defenses in favour of intense speed and overwhelming strength. Befitting her pacifistic ideals, Gaijou often purposely avoids striking the foe's vital parts (those that can cause severe damage). Instead she only incapacitates them or otherwise prevents them from continuing a fight. The moment that Gaijou enters a battle; the terrain around her becomes an extension of her sword, Clarent; from a single sweep of the powerful blade in her hands, tremendous winds surge forward as incredible tornadoes rip apart the landscape, a simple stab into the earth is capable of causing tremendous earthquakes, upturning entire sections as fissures and chasms spread outward. Her swordsmanship is a force of nature itself; turning even the surroundings into a raging maelstrom of death and oblivion. *'Iaidō' (居合道, Way of Iai): Most of the time, Gaijou uses Iaidō, a sword style where the user quick draws the blade extremely fast to strike, then re-sheathing it after every attack. Gaijou's speed is so fast that she prevents opponents from reciting incantations, making it highly effective against energy specialists, however, if one has no need for incantations or have short release commands, then they could hamper Gaijou's advantage. Gaijou is able to strike so fast that the opponent does not realize they have been cut until she sheathes her weapon. The speed and precision of Gaijou's strikes are able to inflict a lethal blow on her opponent without staining the blade with blood, and even slice open the head of a large monster. Despite this being her most used style of Kenjutsu, she has shown personal distaste for this area of swordsmanship; noting it to be "too flashy", hence why she more often than not utilizes Iaidō as a technique which is supposed to surprise the foe, before using a more practical swing to obliterate the opponent with ease. **'Ken'atsu' (剣圧, Sword Pressure): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly. Gripping her blade with both hands, Gaijou unleashes an almighty slash, releasing a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind at her foe at high speeds; this attack enables Gaijou to assault things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and Gaijou has mastered this ability to the point that it can cut through barriers of energy. **'Gyakuzan' (逆斬, Reversal Slash): A special sword technique that has odd offensive/defensive properties; it is renowned as one of the strongest assets in Gaijou's arsenal. When she uses it, Gaijou manifests a circular glyph in front of herself that whirls around at high speeds; timing is key the moment that she summons it. If she has cast it at the exact moment that any of the foe's attacks is about to strike her, the special ability takes place—upon the moment of impact, the glyph releases a pulse of energy that reverses the opponent's blow in the span of a few seconds while she slashes forward with Clarent, carrying the pulse on her blade; quickly counterattacking by reflecting the foe's attack at high speeds; often more than enough to absolutely overwhelm them in a single blow; such is its power. **'Mabaku' (呪爆, Spell Blast): Gaijou's special magic-sword skill; it is mostly utilized to take powerful projectiles out of the equation. Focusing energy into the tip of her sword, Gaijou slices at opposing attack while releasing the energy coated upon her sword with perfect timing, accurately targeting the tiny buildup of energy in the dead center of the middle of the attack, causing a chain reaction where the energy disperses in an instant, essentially destroying the opposing attack. Because of Mabaku, Gaijou is known to be extremely hard to overcome for long-range fighters—especially users who devote their entire life to unlocking the secrets of the energies, as Gaijou can just effortlessly destroy their powerful attacks with a single swing of her sword. Haemokinesis (血能力) (ハエモキネシス), haemokinesisu, Japanese for "Blood Power", English for "Haemokinesis"): Also known as Demon Blood; this is merely the specialized blood that is running through Gaijou's veins due to her nature as an alien. Because of her current form, while normally, the Demon Blood would continue to corrode her soul with insanity which is triggered through her remembrance of her horrific past—due to the Rosary of Oblivion, the rosary suppresses these urges, merely and imbues her with great power. It can solidify, heal wounds, and can be used as a weapon. Unlike most users of blood, Gaijou's blood has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Normally, she shapes her attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which she can use in various ways. Gaijou is also able to fade herself into blood on the ground to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if she is caught while in a tangible form, she is then vulnerable to attacks. The main purpose of the insanity is to erase all fear in her, which prevents hesitation or weakness of will during battle. The insanity of the Demon Blood can be potent, but with enough strength of will, it can be controlled. Gaijou has full control of the abilities the unique substance offers. Gaijou can also control the state that blood is in; enabling her to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with her energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for her blade as well replicate herself though an (so far) unknown method, making carbon copies of the one and only Gaijou Hoshizora for diversions. Despite its supernatural qualities the blood also fulfills all the properties of real blood cells; as Gaijou's blood is Demon Blood, showing that it can carry oxygen through the body. *'Blood Manipulation': One of the Demon Blood's properties is that it can hyper-densify to her will. When she is cut and the Demon Blood bleeds out of the wound, she can will the Demon Blood to harden and take on the shape of sharp objects, such as blades or needles. This is used as a counter-attack. It can also take on the form of a protective armour for the body. However, without Gaijou's will, the Demon Blood does not harden, meaning that this property is not an automatic function of the blood. *'Enhanced Durability': The Demon Blood also grants Gaijou almost complete invulnerability; it hardens the entire body, making her impervious to slashing or crushing attacks. If Gaijou is wounded, the blood can harden and staunch the wound, preventing it from bleeding and healing the wound incredibly quickly. A great amount of strength is needed to break through Gaijou's Demon Blood, but it is possible to do so. *'Enhanced Physical Parameters': Gaijou's speed and strength is also enhanced by a great deal merely by having this blood within her veins; while she appears frail and rather unathletic in appearance, she can move incredibly swiftly and can stop strong physical attacks with one hand. *'Bloody Needles': If Gaijou has drawn blood or spilt it anywhere, then at a moment's notice, she can infuse that blood with her power, causing them to transfigure into the form of droplets before expanding and hardening, turning them into razor-sharp needles which extend towards her foe, with the malicious intent to pierce them. As Gaijou's blood can be spread easily and quickly during a particularly intense fight, Bloody Needles is mostly used to surround her foe, able to exploit any available opening at a moment's notice. Due to this, Bloody Needles possesses the additional effect of being able to surprise the foe no matter how much they have witnessed the technique as it is easily adaptable. It should be noted that activating this technique costs little to no power, and thus, Bloody Needles is easily one of Gaijou's most useful techniques. *'Bloody Slicer': Slicing her own wrist, Gaijou exposes her own blood to her opponent. With a simple flick of her wrist or a single swift movement of her arm, Gaijou releases the blood, sending it shooting towards her foe. Utilizing her energy, Gaijou sends out a small modification wave, which forces the small pooled blood to transform and harden, becoming a crescent shaped arc of blood. If in close combat, Gaijou slices her wrist, and then in the arc of her arm's swing, uses her energy to harden the blood into a blade that remains affixed to her arm, enabling numerous follow-ups. The true advantage of Bloody Slicer's close-combat variant is that it can liquefy at a single thought, enabling Gaijou to negate her foe's attempts at defense upon impact; and Gaijou, immediately afterward, can follow up with another attack, such as Bloody Needles. Both variants of the technique can be utilized in swift succession; since most of the time, the opponent is forced to focus on blocking the first blast, rarely figuring out that the second blow is coming up immediately. *'Black Dragon' (黒龍, Kokuryū): One of Gaijou's most powerful techniques; to unleash the technique, she gathers immense amounts of energy from all around the vicinity, collecting it and converging it upon her figure until she cannot take any more; at this point, she releases the energy in a powerful burst which scatters the energy around her body, taking the form of a dragon extending from Gaijou's back, complete with two large wings. In this form Gaijou's attacks are all enhanced, shown when she used Screech Alpha to destroy a skyscraper with just a single blow. She also gains flight capability, which is fast enough to give even Gai keeping up with his light-speed. Anki (暗記, Memorization): The method through how Gaijou obtained all of her power sans her Accelerated Gear—Gaijou is capable of learning any ability and completely mastering them, to the extent that she can use them to one hundred and twenty percent of their capability, becoming more skilled with them than even their original owners. This ability allows her to learn any skill quickly, from simple skills like magic to the impossible feats performed. She can learn abilities based off of information or word-of-mouth and can now copy humans, successfully learning swordsmanship from only a secondhand description. However, Anki does have its limits; Gaijou cannot learn skills that exceed her physical limits, and she is unable to stop herself from learning an ability when she experiences it. In battle, Gaijou can observe any combat techniques, fighting styles or even unique abilities, in action, store them as data within a short time and then execute them with unnerving accuracy and precision, allowing her to grow exponentially stronger for each battle she participates in. This apparently extends to all aspects of a target outside of its physical form, enabling Gaijou to mimic running styles, jumping abilities, stances, voices, attacks, abilities and even appearances. However, she cannot copy multiple acts at one time. Gaijou can then mix and match the techniques and abilities she has copy to suit her taste, giving him a vast and nearly unpredictable fighting style in combat. If Gaijou is not physically capable of performing a technique, she mimics it in another way. Gaijou's copying abilities are not only limited to the combat skills or special abilities of living beings, but also to all forms of weaponry and machinery as well, be it weapons from 4000 years ago or the modern day technology, allowing her to manifest all kinds of technology. She is able to "absorb" weaponry and use it as her own, literally making her a shapeshifting weapon arsenal. *'Observation' (観察, Kansatsu): Observation is the method through which Anki copies other abilities. This allows Gaijou to see the processes of actions broken down to allow easier observation and copying. Matoi (鬼纏, demon-clad): Matoi is a special technique that is inherent within Gaijou's blood; it is only possible due to her unique origins. With it, the accumulation of "energy" is transferred from an ally to Gaijou herself in order to exponentially increase her power. While using the technique, she acquires the special abilities of her ally, wrapping her ally's energy about herself like a kimono and then aligning their two hearts via her alien blood. Gaijou and her ally's energies are merged, enabling the former to use both her own particular powers and her subordinate's, thus granting more freedom of movement. Matoi allows her to overlap the powers of other beings to boost the power of the attacks by creating bonds between them. This power is useful in a multi-sided battle as she acts as a supplementary fighter at times linking the attacks of her allies together to cause maximum destruction. Gaijou is also able to combine attacks of her allies with each other or even attacks of her own to create an entirely new technique. Immortality: As a being of darkness, and therefore one of the eternal forces alongside light, Gaijou is completely immortal and can therefore never truly be destroyed, as her presence is needed to preserve the world's balance, giving her a vaguely-defined form of immortality; this is due to, in her past, she, as the beast, managed to devour hundreds of thousands of souls, giving her enormous power boosts. When Gaijou is significantly damaged by an attack that could kill her, the damage is redirected to her reservoir of souls. Because this ability does not really grant her true immortality, it can be considered as pseudo-immortality; however, Gaijou, as part of her unknown race's powers, does not seem to age. She is able to survive fatal wounds and regenerate in mere moments. The downside is that while she can survive any form of harm, she is still capable of feeling pain. Due to years of experience however, she has a high threshold for it, barely noticing or flinching when faced with incredibly powerful attacks. Her immortality also prevents physical deterioration due to aging. She has been shot fatally a number of times, been crushed by water pressure, burned at the stake, subjected to the guillotine, placed in an iron maiden, and stabbed by spears all of which she recovered from. Because of this, she can never die, although she still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in her becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but her body will never rot, age or grow old, as long as she keeps at least two souls within her body; one to endure the blows, and another to continue living. *'Immunity': Gaijou is immune to diseases, poisons, and gases that can paralyze or kill both humans and other normal creatures as well as weaker beings. However, there is one specific weakness she has- holy damage such as star power can nullify this and actually can kill her on the spot. Most human attacks cannot harm Gaijou, unless she is severely weakened from a prior battle and cannot defend herself from the attack. *'Advanced Regeneration': Because of her soul count, Gaijou's capacity to regenerate is considerably greater than many other beings. Her healing rate is so fast that, after getting stabbed in the stomach, she lifted up her shirt only seconds after and showed everyone that the wound was already closing itself up. She has regenerated from a pool of blood and from being decapitated, blown to shreds by gunfire, incinerated completely, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, her body simply turns into a shadow-like substance and reconstitutes. Extremely powerful attacks have been shown to incapacitate her for a time, but even then, it is highly difficult to damage Gaijou for long periods of time; her wounds are never permanent. It automatically heals her wounds; however, it takes her own energy to heal her wounds—but because of her energy working as a energy-generation factory, this is of very little problem—it normally takes a number of minutes to heal from grievous harm, however, there is one downside: if the foe destroys her head or heart, it will result in immediate death. Its abilities are potent enough to heal critical and fatal wounds rapidly and restore Gaijou's health. It allows for large missing portions of the body to be restored, the regeneration of destroyed organs, even including the heart, and minor injuries such as cuts to quickly heal. Incredible Strength: Gaijou possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She has vast amounts of superhuman physical strength, so vast that it enables her to accomplish incredible feats, such as shattering boulders to smithereens, punch holes through thick steel and lift objects several times her own size and weight. She is strong enough to break an enormous tree in half; and she can upturn huge portions of rock floor with a single strike at the ground with her sword. Gaijou also has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through barriers; her inherent immense power is only amplified by the momentum at which she moves, making her strong enough to cut through enemies (though not all shields), burrow through the ground, smash through surfaces by stomping, or break down walls. However, it is debatable whether the attack's main power comes from her immense speed or her superhuman strength, or a combination of both. A lot of moves Gaijou involve her feet and legs more than her hands, which suggests that her legs are more powerful than her arms. This does not mean that Gaijou's arms are not powerful as well, as she has been shown being able to tear parts from robots' bodies with brute force alone. She is able to lift and press 100 metric tons, and she is able to split the hydrogen in the air by punching, strike out with her fists or throw objects through air with such force that she can make them ignite fire and punch the ground with enough strength to cause fissures, tremors and even kick up small volcanic eruptions over a wide area. Notable Durability: Several times, Gaijou has been shown to have great resilience to physical damage. She can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by heavy machinegun fire, and is only knocked out briefly by it. She can smash several robots with her fist without showing any sign of pain or injury. It is also worth noting that, for nearly all the battles Gaijou has endured, she has never been crippled, nor has she displayed any serious injuries. Additionally, she can survive free-falls from extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, falling face-first from a high point in the atmosphere twice, merely shaking it off after landing, and additionally, she is able to survive atmospheric reentry unharmed. Gaijou can, when necessary, expand her muscle areas to enhance her speed, agility, and strength. She is strong enough to forcibly move a pair of turrets, lift a giant building with little effort, and even temporarily halt a warship in its tracks. She can take a lot of major punishment in battle before she starts to wear down. Even after receiving major damage, Gaijou displays a remarkably fast recovery rate from damage, allowing her to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments. Gaijou is unaffected by both physical and energy skills; rather, she seems not to notice when skills are used against her. After Gaijou sees an attack once, it will not work against her a second time, as she will no longer recognize it as an attack. If she is penetrated by certain projectiles, the internal pressure could be utilized to propel them outwards from the body, as demonstrated by Gaijou against throwing knives. Immense Speed: Gaijou has shown to be immensely fast, befitting her small size and waifish build. Thanks to her tremendous raw power, Gaijou's leg strength allows her to more than make up for her lack of speed-enhancing magic; allowing her to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She can effectively use her agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of her attack patterns. Gaijou moves at such a speed that her foes more often than not can't register her movements, until she's made them; she's also skilled enough to dodge at tremendous speeds, even if she's assaulted from behind. It should be noted that a burst of crimson is emitted from her feet with every step she takes, augmenting her speed even further. When launched into the air, she can perform several tricks before finally landing on ground. She has also shown on several occasions that she can jump incredibly long distances, up to several hundred meters by applying speed to her jumps. She is capable of moving so fast that she can decapitate an entire army of foes without them even having time to react. She often only appears as a black shimmer of energy, with only the fastest foes even catching sight of her true figure during a battle. This incredible speed gives her an edge in battle against slower or close-range fighters. Excelling in hit-and-run tactics, Gaijou has been shown to be able to evade many a combatant in both long and close-range; her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second. Not only that, but her movement is fluid and precise, and rarely will she exert effort in movements. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Gaijou is amazingly well coordinated, as she is able to catch bullets in mid-air; her tremendous reflexes, agility and speed usually enables her to dodge many a powerful projectile while balancing herself on one hand. She is also able to skillfully and acrobatically dodge a barrage of blasts; even by performing a side jump, and if the foe knocks her off a building, she is able to launch herself off of a few small falling rocks back towards her foe with ease. She is also incredibly precise, as she is able to remove small objects from a person's skull without damaging the person's brain in any way. Due to being so small and spry, Gaijou is highly flexible in battle- able to perform one-handed backflips, somersaults, and mid-air cartwheels with little effort in terms of physical strain. Gaijou is also known for rolling around on the ground to evade foes' attacks, as well as being able to perform multiple spins and tricks in mid-air. *'Afterimage': A side effect of her extreme speed, Gaijou can produce afterimages of herself in order to confuse opponents who are unable to follow her movements. While she does have control over afterimages, Gaijou usually moves so quickly that she creates afterimages inadvertently. In nearly every fight she's been in, she has used an afterimage to fool her opponents into thinking they have killed her in one blow, only to appear unharmed somewhere else and land a decisive blow. **'Kokugenei' (剋幻影, Victory Phantom): A original technique, Gaijou first jumps up and down, dragging out the noise so that the sound of her feet tapping on the ground isn't heard until after her feet have left the floor again. Once the sound lag is at its fullest, Gaijou leaps forward like a bullet, producing a sonic boom that destroys everything in front of and behind herself, propelling herself into her opponent at inconceivable speeds. Because she moves faster than the eye can see, the opponent won't be able to react until after she has already hit them. Onlookers theorize that she is faster than light, but Gaijou claims that she just sped forward when they blinked. After it, Gaijou will then fall back on the ground and start running normally with streams of air released in her wake. While active, Kokugenei gives Gaijou increased speed and invulnerability, allowing her to damage enemies and opponents simply by running into them. This move is based upon the Sonic boom phenomenon. Enhanced Smell: Gaijou has enhanced senses, outright stating her nose is as sharp as a dog's. This can work in her favour; as she is able to sniff out "darkness" and people with evil intentions; but it also means that her nose is ultra-sensitive as well. High-Level Intelligence: Gaijou has shown herself to be intelligent, analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Gaijou appears to be able to determine the pattern of her opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat her opponent's attacks. Gaijou's intellect is one of the key skills of her fighting style; though by the time she decides to focus on physical skills, Gaijou has taken up a habit of enduring her foe's blows while analyzing and breaking down the structure of the techniques, which grants her the ability to quickly overcome them the second time around. Gaijou is a recognized genius; though this only applies to certain subjects, i.e. the things that interest her; which isn't very much due to her narrowly defined interests. She has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the worlds, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many. While it is obvious that her intellect does not extend to her piss-poor knowledge of behaviour of other beings -either because she possesses horrible social skills or everyone around her needs to see a shrink- in regards to minor things such as little bits of trivia about the most random of subjects. Lastly, she has also shown herself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. She understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of her enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. *'Pop-Culture Savvy': Gaijou is somewhat knowledgeable about popular media, having partially named an alias from the character Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, comparing (albeit sarcastically) the method of the Next-Generation Special Forces creation when Mizuzu told her to Jurassic Park, and once referenced Star Wars by describing Juanita's ship as her very own Death Star. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Despite her supposed disregard for strategy of any kind in her battles and her self-admitted aversion to thinking during battle, being given the name "battle maniac" because of it, Gaijou is a very insightful person, regularly showing more understanding of many a situation than anyone would ever expect from a person like her. *'Advanced Growth Rate': One of the major reasons why Gaijou is such a deadly foe is because she possesses a high amount of perception when it comes to training, despite loathing participating in training and becoming sick at the very thought about it. Gaijou learns through her body; usually, she doesn't understand any explanations, so her tutors more often than not decide to force her to experience the technique she is meant to learn first-hand by smacking her around with it. This way of learning has proved extremely effective, to the point that she can learn even a master-levelled technique after being smacked across the head with it ten times. Tremendous Amounts of Energy: Being what basically amounts to an alien, Gaijou possesses a grand amount of energy. Gaijou has natural control over the exertion of her energy, keeping it contained to the point where it is virtually impossible to detect her by normal means, though the constant effort can be taxing. The presence it exudes is completely at odds with her personality and appearance; the spiritual pressure itself is a vibrant crimson, crackling intensely when Gaijou focuses; when Gaijou's power is at it's peak, it transforms into the frightening visage of a Chinese dragon which surrounds her, striking fear into the hearts of her foes. It is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. Her skill and control at using manipulating her energy aura allows her to perform a variety of abilities. Additionally, the sheer aura radiating from her person has the additional effect of affecting entire areas to the point of disrupting energy attacks from enemies, as well as affecting others from seemingly miles away. Gaijou's energy is called an Energy Core, which is a fundamentally different from those of any other being. While any other being's body can be considered a machine which creates energy, hers acts as a factory which creates energy. It functions as an enormous energy core with tremendous capacity that generates energy independent from her body simply through breathing. This allows for a case where she herself is so out of energy that she is unable access the energy without a proper "starting key" get the extra energy flowing. *'Maryoku Hōshutsu: Yami' (魔力放出（闇）, Magical Power Burst: Darkness): As the embodiment of all the world's evils, Gaijou's true element is darkness and shadows. Gaijou is capable of transforming her body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. Since she is a physical manifestation of darkness, Gaijou can draw power from the negative energy in the world and the night itself, allowing her power to grow stronger, which is necessary for her to reach maturity. Combined with her status as an energy being, she is unwillingly capable of creating various dark and destructive monsters that are capable of possessing people, causing negative and erratic behavior. Within the darkness, all of the other elements are deprived of their effectiveness; making Gaijou inherently superior to many other elemental users. The darkness cannot be practically used in any way, as it cannot be reshaped or anything of the sort. It stains anybody it touches with a strong curse and melts them as if they were being digested. The pain and fear felt before death remains as energy and becomes the next curse to seek out living people. It will kill anyone it touches unless they can remove it from their body before they are melted away. Those who are not dissolved will be assaulted mentally by "All the World's Evil", eventually going insane or left cursed by its after effects. Accelerated Gear Telos Clarent (天魔星の光の剣(テロス・クラレント) , "Terosu Kurarento"), also known as the "Sword of the Starlight Sky Demon", is the name of Gaijou's Accelerated Gear. In its usual state, Telos Clarent is a two-handed, golden greatsword with a green jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity possible only for weapons tended to by inhuman hands. The blade of Clarent is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. It can also be superheated from friction to be hot enough to sear anything that it comes into contact with. Clarent was able to cleave through diamond and even energy blasts effortlessly; and on one occasion, she was capable of using the cold steel of the sword to absorb an energy blast before returning it to sender via another swing of the blade. What should be noted is that Gaijou's Accelerated Gear is completely unique from any others; while it is indeed materialized from her soul, due to having no reincarnation cycle—indeed staying the same in any and all timelines, the Accelerated Gear has no "Holy" nor "Demonic" Forms to speak of; instead always being at its top strength from the very beginning. However, there is a downside; its Complete Form takes much more time and effort to rouse than any other Accelerated Gear, which can lead to unfortunate losses against powerful foes. When using the rifle as the sheathe, it can launch from its "sheathe" at the press of a trigger, making her strikes ten times more deadly, and can also be linked to its sheathe via chain so it can swing through enemies and come back to Gaijou. *'Sheath-Gun of Clarent': The sheath of Clarent is in the form of a powerful-looking rifle; the rifle's lock and barrel is gray while the stock is a dark red. The stock itself is rather longer when compared to the barrel and lock. As the sword covers and blocks the barrel of the rifle, it is unable to fire normally unless the sword has been unsheathed. Although it is small and light weight, the rifle component is capable of fully automatic fire. The sheathe of Clarent has the slightly more mundane use of making its cutting force even higher at the press of a button due to pressurized air in the sheathe. Telos Clarent Special Ability: Telos Clarent is known as the "Gear by which quintessence, the fifth essence of the universe, flows," in reference to how quintessence's natural form is a divider between spaces of the universe. By utilizing Telos Clarent's special ability, Gaijou can emit quintessence in its most natural form causing air space or matter to split and eliminate natural forces. With Telos Clarent, Gaijou is capable of modifying her energy to become the quintessence element, Gaijou is able to produce quintessence from any part of her body, including her lungs, giving her the ability to, in essence, breathe and manipulate quintessence in its purest form to the point that it appears like pure energy. Gaijou can consume quintessence, with the exception of the quintessence she has created, to gradually accelerate healing and rejuvenation of her energy; though she is naturally insusceptible to the quintessence that she created as well as those coming from other sources. Gaijou's already impressive hand-to-hand blows are augmented drastically in both offensive and defensive manners as he can change her own body into quintessence; which is in turn further enhanced by Telos Clarent, allowing her to use her own body as a make-shift weapon unique to herself, drastically increasing her close-quarters skills. Gaijou can cause air space or matter to split and eliminate natural forces. Gaijou can also focus quintessence in a way that it takes a physical essence, appearing like pure energy. From there, the energy can take on a variety of functions, such as offensives, supplements, and altering of elements. As well, the techniques aren't just limited to the physical, as Gaijou has shown that she can create "voids" in an enemy's harnessing of their energy, though this is temporary. As a supplement, Gaijou can eliminate the adverse effects of the earth's natural forces upon herself in order to move more freely, the concept being used in one of her techniques as quintessence energy flows from Gaijou's eyes being the source, to remove the limits created by outside forces upon her form. *'Excalibur' (破壊の聖剣(エクスカリバー) , Ekusukaribā; also known as the "Holy Sword of Destruction"): *'Excalibur Morgan' (天閃の聖剣(エクスカリバー・モルガン) , Ekusukaribā Mōgan; also known as the "Holy Sword of the Heavenly Flare"): *'Excalibur Image' (祝福の聖剣(エクスカリバー・イマージュ) , Ekusukaribā Imēji; also known as the "Holy Sword of Control"): *'Excalibur Galatine' (祝福の聖剣(エクスカリバー・ガラティーン) , Ekusukaribā Garachinu; also known as the "Holy Sword of Blessings"): Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Nature Spirit Category:LGBT Characters Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus